


Fill Me Up With Your Poison

by shadowhive



Series: Killjoys [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Party muses on how he and Kobra ended up out here in the desert.





	Fill Me Up With Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Notes, this is going to be part of a brief series, of at least two other parts, but we’ll see.

The desert stretched out around them in all directions. From where they sat it was easy to believe it was just the two of them and the trans am. They were parked up at the side of the dirt road, sitting on the hood of the car. It was a good a place as any to bunker down for the night.

Party Poison spared a glance at his companion. Kobra Kid was, to him, beautiful. He was slim, often wearing clothing that clung to him. He had a shock of bleached blonde hair atop his head, dyed just like Party’s was. Kobra caught him looking, his lips quirking into a rare smile. It was one just reserved for Party and he always liked to see it.

They had already eaten, sharing one of the cans of power pup between them. A few short months ago Party wouldn’t have considered eating food meant for dogs, but now it had become a main part of their diet. Party could manage to keep it down now, just about.

He wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for Kobra. He hated life in Battery City, it was so regimented and Better Living was keeping everyone compliant and medicated. He knew that he wasn’t alone, that other people were seeing it too. Most of them had run away, out into the wastes and the outer zones, despite the dangers. He’d longed to join them, but he held back. He held back for Kobra.

So instead he quietly resisted. He’d stopped taking his pills and helped spread Doctor Death Defying’s messages. At first he just wrote notes and posted them but then he moved on to bolder displays. He followed a lead from Doctor D, about an abandoned storage container. Within he found all kinds of things, but his gaze focussed on the cans of brightly coloured spray paint. 

Since acquiring them, he started to rebel further. He’d sneak out at night, tagging the otherwise stark white Better Living buildings and dispensers that littered the city.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he got caught, that his boldness would cost him. That’s when Kobra caught him climbing in his bedroom window. There was a confrontation, done in quiet (but sometimes angry) whispers. That night, Party stopped tagging and instead started packing.

A few weeks later they ran away, together into the zones.

“You’re thinking again.” Kobra said, lips curved into a smile. “I can see it in your face.”

“Just thinking about how we got here is all.” He reached over, giving Kobra’s hand a gentle squeeze. Kobra returned the action, looking at their joined hands. 

“How about I give you something else to think about hmm?”

Party raised an eyebrow and Kobra smirked, hopping off the hood of the tans am and opening the passenger door, reaching inside. He rummaged through his bag, coming back out when he had a bottle of lube. It had once had a Better living label plastered on the side but that had been torn off, replaced instead by lewd sketches Kobra had done while they were on the road. “Where do you want me?” Party asked, though he already knew the answer. 

Kobra circled around the car, giving him a look that was almost predatory. “You know exactly where you little slut.” He grabbed the fabric of Party’s t-shirt, pulling him up to his feet. Party’s breath caught in his throat as he was bought face to face with him. Kobra’s gaze was intense and he held it for a few seconds. He knew why he did it, to give him a chance to say no, to safeword out or anything. When he didn’t Kobra nodded, satisfied. “Over the hood, now.”

Party nodded when he let go of him, the younger man stepping back to watch him. Party reached down to undo the zipper and button of his tight jeans, pushing them down over his hips, stopping just below his thighs. He dragged his boxers down, bright blue with red accents and he sighed when his cock sprang free, hard already. He took a breath to steady himself and he turned around, ready to bend across the hood. He didn’t get a chance though, as Kobra was right there, pushing him down across the metal with enough force to steal the air from his lungs.

Kobra was right there, kicking his legs apart and there was the slick sound of lube being applied to fingers. “Yeah, you’re such a little slut aren’t you? You love being taken like this, out here where anyone could see.”

Party let out a low groan and nodded, even though there was no way anyone would see them out here like this. “Yeah, I’m a slut.” Party whispered, wiggling his ass for him. The movement earned him a quick, sharp slap which made him let out a louder moan.

“Keep still whore!” Kobra growled, pulling apart Party’s fleshy cheeks and jabbing a slick finger into him. Party’s eyes scrunched up as another groan left him. Kobra always made him ache in all the right ways. He drew his finger back out of him, pressing it back moments later with another alongside it. Kobra thrust them in and out of him, curving and twisting them, catching that spot deep inside that made his clock ache. “Yeah, you want it don’t you? Say it.”

Party took a breath, his eyelids fluttering as Kobra’s fingers stilled deep inside him. “I want your cock. Please.”

“Please what?” Kobra twisted his fingers, making Party gasp beneath him. Party gripped the trans am tight, his eyes lidding.

“Please fuck me.” Party gasped out the words, hoping that would be enough for him. “Please.”

Kobra drew his fingers out slowly, making Party let out a soft whimper at the loss of them. What followed was next was a series of sounds. The pull of a zipper, the rustle of fabric, the pop of the bottle top, the slick sounds of a dick being lubed up. Kobra let out a soft sigh and Party could picture how he was stroking himself, working the lube all over his shaft. 

Party felt Kobra’s hands on him, one in each cheek, pulling them apart. Kobra slotted himself between Party’s legs, the slick head of his cock pressing against his opening. Party closed his eyes and gasped, Kobra choosing that moment to thrust into him, filling him up in one go. “Shit!” Party cried out into the desert as Kobra filled him just right, like they were meant be.

Kobra dug his nails into his soft skin as he started to fuck him, going out then back in, out and in. For the first few thrusts he was quite, only making a few moans. One his fourth, he started to speak, voice soft and awed. “How do you always feel so tight, so right around my dick. Your ass is meant for this Party. Meant for me.” Every other word was punctuated by a harsh thrust, sharp hips pressing against his ass. “You want me to touch you huh? I bet your dick is just begging for it.”

“Please...” Party gasped, voice soft and broken, his cock aching between his legs, needy and untouched.

Kobra reached around him, his talented fingers wrapping around him. He started to stroke in a rough time to his movements. “I want you to cum for me, to paint the hood in your load. But not until I’ve filled you up with mine.”

There was a low groan from Party’s lips and he nodded, his eyes squeezing shut. It was almost too much already, his whole body seemed to ache with need. He focussed on clenching his ass around a Kobra’s dick, working to make him shoot his load. 

Kobra gasped, his hips stuttering between thrusts. He was close, Party could tell and he couldn’t help but smile. “Please Kobra, cum in me. Fill me up with your poison.”

Kobra growled, the hand on his ass digging his nails into him. It took two hard thrusts before Kobra let out the beautiful, broken moan that signifies his orgasm. He came hard, filling up Party’s insides and Party could picture him. Head tipped back to expose his long neck, his eyes half lidded, his lips parted. Kobra’s hand around his cock squeezed around him and before he knew it, Party released too, spraying against the side of the trans am.

The two of them stayed like that, there bodies linked together, for a a few long moments. Both of them were panting and gasping, getting their breath back from the intensity of their orgasms. Kobra was the first of them to move, easing his softening dick out and of Party’s ass. Party took a few more breaths before standing slowly. He half expected Kobra to push him down onto his knees in the sand, pushing his wet dock against his mouth or pressing his face against the side of the car. Instead he kissed him, soft and gentle, a perfect, lazy kiss. 

“‘Fill me up with your poison’? Really?” Kobra’s lips curled into a smile, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

Party blushed, reaching down and tugging his Dead Pegasus boxers back up. “Shut up, I just got caught up in the moment.”

Kobra chuckled, tugging his own pants back up, his fingers nimbly redoing his zipper up. “You do know cobra’s are venomous not poisonous right? So really you should be thanking me for my venom.” Kobra grinned and Party punched him in the shoulder, a playful one, not enough to hurt him.

“You’re not gonna let me forget that are you?”

“Never.” Kobra leaned in and kissed him, his arms wrapping around his chest, holding him tight against him" It was soothing, comforting and it always made Party think of home. Home wasn’t Battery City, it was here, wherever Kobra Kid was. “Now come on, let’s get inside and call it a night.”


End file.
